Andrew Johnson
Andrew Johnson (December 29, 1808 – July 31, 1875) was the 17th President of the United States (1865-9), succeeding to the Presidency upon the assassination of Abraham Lincoln. He is one of only two U.S. Presidents to be impeached, the other one being Bill Clinton. He is also the only former President to serve as a Senator after his presidency, which he did from March 1875 until his death later that year. Johnson served as a United States Senator from Tennessee at the beginning of the American Civil War. He was the only Southern Senator not to quit his post upon secession, and became the most prominent War Democrat from the South. In 1862 President Lincoln appointed Johnson military governor of Tennessee, where he proved energetic and effective in fighting the rebellion. Johnson was nominated for the Vice President slot in 1864 on the National Union Party ticket, displacing incumbent Vice President Hannibal Hamlin, with Lincoln running for re-election. Andrew Johnson in "News From the Front" Andrew Johnson's impeachment, and the Senate's subsequent failure by one vote to remove him from the presidency, were on the minds of the anti-Franklin D. Roosevelt faction in June 1942. They hoped to ensure that the Senate would not fail this time.Atlantis and Other Places, p. 120. Andrew Johnson in ''The Guns of the South'' Tennessee politician Andrew Johnson became the vice-presidential candidate of the breakaway "Radical Republicans" in 1864, running with John C. Frémont. The ticket only carried three electoral votes from Kansas.The Guns of the South, pg. 249, pb. Andrew Johnson in "Must and Shall" When Abraham Lincoln was killed by a Confederate sharpshooter at Fort Stevens on July 12, 1864, Hannibal Hamlin became president, and Andrew Johnson, whom Lincoln had chosen to replace Hamlin as vice president, was sidelined. On July 21, Johnson could do nothing but glare up from the audience as Hamlin was inaugurated.See, e.g., Counting Up, Counting Down, pg. 56, pb. See Also *Hannibal Hamlin, Abraham Lincoln's first Vice President in OTL, who in "Must and Shall" becomes the 17th President of the United States instead of Johnson. *Horatio Seymour who in The Guns of the South is elected 17th President of the United States in 1864. *Bill Clinton, the second US President impeached in OTL, who is referenced in "Before the Beginning". *John Nance Garner, 32nd Vice President of the United States in OTL, who in the novel Joe Steele becomes the 33rd President on the death of Joe Steele and is subsequently impeached. Unlike Johnson, Garner is convicted and removed from office. *Franklin D. Roosevelt, 32nd President. In OTL, Roosevelt died in office. In "News From the Front," an impeachment proceeding begins against Roosevelt, but its outcome is unrevealed. References }} Category:Americans Category:Members of the U.S. House of Representatives (OTL) Category:Military Governors Category:Must and Shall Characters Category:Presidents of the United States (OTL) Category:United States Senators (OTL) Category:United States Senators (Fictional Work) Category:Vice Presidents of the United States (OTL) Category:Historical Figures Category:Democrats (OTL) Category:The Guns of the South Characters Category:Freemasons Category:Unsuccessful US Vice Presidential Nominees (Alternate Timeline) Category:Members of the Joint Committee on the Conduct of the War (OTL) Category:Died of Cerebrovascular Illness (OTL) Category:Governors of Tennessee (OTL) Category:Southern Unionists Category:1800s Births (OTL) Category:1870s Deaths (OTL) Category:Grieving Parents Category:Alcoholics Category:Would-Be Assassinations (OTL) Category:Soldiers of the Second American Revolution Category:News From the Front Characters